1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a graphics display in a data processing system, and more particularly to the automatic generation of patterns to fill out areas of the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphics and alphanumeric text are displayed visually in many business applications. This allows the relationship between many variables of the business to be presented in pie chart or bar graph form. The graphics may also be used to display and manipulate mechanical or electronic designs.
In order to readily differentiate between areas of the graphics display adjacent areas are "painted" with a different pattern. As an example, a three sector pie chart may have one sector painted with a dot pattern, the second sector painted with horizontal lines, and the third sector painted with diagonal lines.
The prior art uses a software technique with different algorithms painting different patterns. This has the disadvantage of using up valuable memory space and requiring excessive processing time thereby reducing overall system throughput.